choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Endless Summer)
Your Character in Endless Summer is the main protagonist of the Endless Summer series. He/She is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. Although his/her default name is "Taylor", the player can choose to name his/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance The different available avatars for you are a Caucasian Male, a Caucasian Female, an African-American Male and an African-American Female. Caucasian Female She has narrow blue eyes, shoulder-length straight light blonde hair, a small nose, and a pink-red pout. She also wears a maroon tank top. African-American Female She has upturned feline brown eyes, chin-length straight black hair, a small nose, and a light-pink smirk. She also wears a maroon tank top. Caucasian Male He has round upturned blue eyes, short red hair styled in a spiky way, a small nose, and a wan smile. He also wears a maroon V-necked T-shirt. African-American Male He has narrow brown eyes, a shaved head, a small nose, and a smirk. He also wears a maroon V-necked T-shirt. Personality You are shown to be adventurous, kind and witty. The others often appear to turn to you for guidance and leadership. Relationships Diego Diego is your best friend. Sean You first have a vision of Sean trying to help you in a dream. You then bump into him after you wake up. He later defends you when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on you. If you get mad at both Sean and Jake, for arguing over who should be in charge, Sean will start to like you (if the player doesn't use diamond choices involving him). If you choose to get in the boat with Sean and Jake on Chapter 11, then you'll be able to choose to kiss him or hug him on Chapter 12. On chapter 11, he can (if the player chooses so) also rub sunscreen on you. You can choose to take Sean back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Craig For unknown reasons, Craig currently doesn't like you. He gets mad at you for not knowing who Sean is, even though he is the star quarterback of their college's football team. If you agree with Grace that the hotel being deserted is creepy, he'll dislike you even more. If you go to the pool party, he starts to warm up to you and starts chanting your name. Michelle Michelle instantly acts snobby and rude toward you even though she doesn't know you. She assumes you are talking to her ex-boyfriend, Sean because you are desperate to become popular. You can either chose to compliment her and make her like you, or insult her back and make her dislike you even more. This impacts the way she acts towards you in future chapters, either acting polite or continuing to make rude comments. Jake Jake originally finds you annoying and calls you "Boy Scout" or "Princess", depending on your gender. He shows concern for you several times during life or death situations. If you choose to get in the boat with him and Sean on Chapter 11, you'll be able to choose to kiss him or hug him on Chapter 12. On Chapter 11, he can (if you choose so) also rub sunscreen on you. You can choose to take Jake back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Quinn You can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will ask you to undo the last button of her blouse. If you go to the beach with Raj, Craig, Michelle, and her, she will start to like you. It is likely she has a crush on you. You have the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if you check out the waterfall together. If you decide to cook Raj's feast with her in Chapter 7, you will have the option to kiss her again which leads to making out. In Chapter 8, when the group is about to leave, if you decide to tell her that you will stay in touch, she becomes overjoyed. You can choose to take Quinn back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Raj Raj originally likes you. If you snap at him for making jokes about your encounter with the creature, he stops liking you. When you help him by getting alcohol for his feast, he starts to like you again. Grace At the beginning, Grace feels neutral about you She will start to like you if you side with her about the abandoned hotel being creepy. If you tell her you trust her to keep the tooth she found by the pool a secret until she is ready to tell group, she starts to like you. Zahra Zahra originally doesn't like you, but if you go to the pool party, she starts to warm up to you and chant your name with Raj and Craig. If you tell her to look out when the crab is behind her, she will feel neutral or better about you. Estela You appear to save some sort of link with Estela. This first occurs in Chapter 1 when they lock eyes on the airstrip and you can't break the gaze. If you choose to stargaze with Estela, she will admit she thinks that you're a nice and honest person. She also admits that the people around her get hurt and she doesn't want you to get hurt. After she ventures into the jungle and hasn't returned for two days, you feel concerned and nervous that something happened to her. They have a dream of Estela being dragged away by vines telling you to find her. In Chapter 9, it is implied that she has a crush on you when she tells you about a possibly romantic dream she had about her and you. You can choose to take Estela back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Aleister Aleister originally states that you, and many others, are idiots and simpletons. In Chapter 4, if you spray the chain to the release valve with the gas from the fire extinguisher to brittle the metal, instead of bashing it, you will impress him and he states you're not as dumb as he originally thought. In Chapter 13, when you find out that he is a Rourke International Asset, you can choose to call him a liar and that you don't trust him or be nice to him and give him a chance to explain. This will also affect wether or not he will like you or dislike you. Lila Lila apparently likes every student, and (at least on the beginning of story) it's pretty clear that you are on her very good side. You can save her in Chapter 11 when she is about to enter Rourke's destroyed ship. In Chapter 14, it's implied that she possibly has a crush on her boss because she gets jealous when Iris says that Everett Rourke has a girl type. In Chapter 15, if your relationship with her is good enough, she will wait for Diego and you before activating the electrocuting trap against the Watchers. Character Customization Trivia * "Endless Summer" is the second series to allow the player to pick the gender; the first being "Most Wanted". * Your Character may have the ability to see into the future (and far past, as seen on chapter 15 while holding the sword in diamond option). It mostly happens when they are asleep, but when they are awake it appears to others that they are zoning out. * In Chapter 12, it is implied that Your Character has telepathy, the ability to speak through the mind. An example is when the Man in the Lion Mask calls Your Character "Mind-Talker". * Your Character's Hadean Zodiac sign is Andromeda. Category:Characters Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT